


Picture Book

by SilverMidnight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult!Mycroft, M/M, Sex, Tattoos, Teen!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: John is more that a little pissed at Sherlock which causes him to walk into the wrong room of the Holmes residence. Though Mycroft would say it was the right room after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I officially believe that under all those pretty little suits of Mycroft's there are a hell of a lot of pretty little tattoos. That is where this story comes from. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: Teen!John (17) , Adult!Mycroft, Sex, Tattoos. I think that's all, but if you see more please tell me!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

"Sherlock!" John yelled throwing open the front door of his best friends house before the butler could, "Sherlock! Where the fuck are you hiding?"

When no answer came John felt himself sigh before offering a soft apology to the butler. The young man started up the stairs knowing that the man had seen a lot worse. Hell, he had seen John at a lot worse.

That didn't matter right then though. The only thought running through the teenagers mind was finding his best friend and kicking his ass. He knew that in the end ranting at him wasn't going to help, but it would make him feel better.

He could almost not believe that his friend was so… There weren't really any words that he knew that would describe the man. Sherlock was a creature all of his own. Well, him and his brother, Mycroft, of course.

That was a thought that he was not supposed to be thinking of anymore. Sherlock had made it clear that he never wanted to see John lusting over his brother again. Which happened a lot more than he liked to admit.

It was hard though. The man was absolutely brilliant. He was intelligent in ways that his young brother hadn't mastered. Add that to the fact that he was completely gorgeous. It was a wonder he didn't have more people falling over themselves for him.

Maybe he did. John only really spent time with the older man when he was walking past him in the hallway or the three of them shared a meal. Of course, they had short conversations, but they all usually circled around Sherlock.

No matter how much the teenager wished they didn't. He would love to know the man, but if Sherlock was hard to get to know Mycroft was impossible. There was no way that he was ever going to get close to the man.

That didn't stop him from fantasizing. Much to the dismay of Sherlock. Which, of course, amused John to no end. Despite the fact that he found it hilarious to watch his friend squirm he did try to not think about the man.

Not just for his friends sake but his as well. Having a crush on Mycroft was not the easiest thing to have. Mostly because he knew that there was no way the man didn't know what he was thinking whenever he was around.

It was hard to keep a secret around the Holmes brothers. Mycroft knew exactly how John felt about him and he was kind enough not to bring it up. Though it was completely possible that he simply didn't care about it.

And it was one of the sexiest things that John had ever seen. So much power and control in one man should not be possible. Truthfully, if it was anyone else John would never believe that they were what they said they were.

Mycroft wasn't that person though. He was simply himself. He never had to pretend to be anything other than who he was. The man was exactly who he was supposed to be and he knew who that was.

Either way it killed John to have a crush on him. So he did his best to ignore it. Something that Sherlock surprisingly attempted to help him with. By help he meant that his friend drug him on more and more dangerous situations.

Surprisingly John was perfectly fine with that. He loved doing dangerous things and he loved that he got to help his friend along the way. What he didn't love was his friend not telling him everything.

He didn't ask to know everything that happened when Sherlock decided that he was going to do something stupid. All he asked was that he be told if he was in any kind of danger. It wasn't that big of a request.

It was Sherlock that he was talking about though. The man ended up in his mind palace and forgetting to do the simplest things. Like making sure to tell his friend that people were after him for some reason or another.

Stopping in front of the closed door of his friends bedroom John once again threw open a door and barged inside. Instantly he froze where he was not believing what he was seeing. If he had been thinking he'd spin around and leave.

Instead he found himself staring at a shirtless Mycroft. For a moment he was sure that he was lost in another daydream about the older man, but he looked so different than what the teenager had ever dreamed of.

He had always thought that Mycroft would have pale unmarred skin. The man always seemed so regal no matter what he did. He could walk into a room and he completely owned it without even saying a word. It had made perfect sense.

Now that he was looking at the man's real body he realized just how wrong he was. The older man was covered in tattoos. The only parts of his body that were clear of ink were his hands, neck, and face.

Thick black lines swirled around his back forming an intricate but leafless tree. Branches coursed over his body going over his entire back while the roots began to wrap around his right side going to his front.

John's tongue darted out to wet his lips wanting nothing more than to reach out to feel the ink. He never really thought about tattoos before, but he had to admit that Mycroft looked absolutely beautiful.

From his back John could see splatters of ink on his side and his arms but he couldn't make out what they were supposed to be. He had to see what else the older man was hiding underneath his three piece suits.

Moving without much thought John began to circle the older man slowly taking in his body. The roots of the tree swirled down under his trousers and out of sight causing the teenager to whimper slightly wanting to see the rest.

His eyes traveled up the right side taking in a dragon half covered by Mycroft's unmoving arms. From what he could see it was outlined in dark blue, but the inside was the most beautiful azure that he had ever seen.

Reaching out he gently took hold of the man's wrist and started to move it out of the way only to get entrapped by the lace flower on his forearm. His fingertips ran over the lines taking in the lilac color while he eyes darted up the arm.

The first thing he saw was a small scythe hanging off of a chain, but moving his head back slightly he got the full picture. A pocket watch, not dissimilar to the one the man wore day in and day out popped off of the pale skin.

His fingers continued to run over the man's forearm as he leaned forward and pressed a his lips to the scythe. John could hear a sharp in take of breath from Mycroft at that bringing a smile to his face.

"John," Mycroft moaned breathlessly though he remained unmoving.

The teen barely paid attention to the sound as he placed kiss after kiss to the heated flesh. It was more than a little addicting to be able to stand there tasting the man after having wanted him for so long.

Taking a deep breath John pulled away from the arm and continued on to the rest of his body. As his eyes tried to take in the rest of the ink covering the older man he felt the arm drop from his hands.

That small movement was enough to drag him from his thoughts long enough to look into the dark blue eyes. They men stared at each other for a moment trying to figure out exactly what it was that was going on.

Licking his lips once more watched Mycroft as he reached out and ran gentle fingers over his jaw and down his neck. A shiver ran down his spine his eyes dropping closed as the fingers tightened and pulled him close.

The hand tilted his face up just as a soft but firm kiss was placed on his lips. After all the fantasies he had had he felt himself tensing wondering if he had just got lost in his thoughts of the older man once more.

"Not this time," Mycroft answered his voice low and rough.

Opening his eyes John saw the man staring down at him intensely. There were so many things being said in those eyes that the teen found himself lost. He had never thought that the man would like him as well.

"Mycroft," John whispered not knowing what else to say.

Instead of saying anything the older man made a soft shushing sound before leading them backwards. The hand on his neck let go as he laid down on the bed. John felt his brain short circuit at the sight.

The sheets were white and perfectly in place. Something that should have made the older man look sickly since he was so pale himself. What happen though was the tattoos on his skin seemed to stand out.

John's eyes were drawn to his chest. Heavy black lines were over his heart drawing a fearsome looking crow. It was dark and sinister, but it under one of the wings peaked out a delicate looking crown.

Once again the teen found himself letting his body move on its own. All he cared about was getting closer to Mycroft. Kneeling on the bed he slowly crawled up the older man's body needing to see the tattoo up close.

Bending down John let his tongue trail over the claws of the crow before catching a nipple in his mouth. Mycroft's body arched off of the bed as the teen's teeth gently nipped and licked until it was hard and peaked.

A strong hand came up to thread through the short blond hair holding him in place. Not that he really wanted to move. He loved the way the older man's body writhed under him. It felt wonderful to finally have what he dreamed of.

He knew that he wasn't in control though when the hand tightened and lifted him away from the nipple. A slightly pain-filled gasp left his lips as he was pushed down until he was staring at the obviously hard cock in the man's trousers.

Wasting no time he lifted his hands up and undid the buttons and zipper. Pushing them down and off along with his underwear he watched the length bounce against Mycroft's stomach before it curled towards his mouth.

John expected the hand to guide him forward instead it stayed still. The older man might be rough in his treatment, but he wasn't going to force him to do anything that he didn't want to do on his own.

Leaning forward he let his tongue gently graze over the tip gathering the leaking fluids in his mouth and swallowing. A loud moan left his lips his eyes rolling in the back of his head as the taste of Mycroft finally filled his mouth.

The hand tightened in his hair once more as his lips wrapped around the hard dick. Above him he could hear Mycroft gasping his hips barely lifting off the mattress as he tried to control himself from thrusting up.

Before John could figure out what was going on he was being pulled off the man and flipped over so he was under Mycroft his hands pinned next to his head. It was a position that he had dreamed of so often that he couldn't help moaning loudly.

"Tell me, John," Mycroft demanded staring down at him, "How far are you willing to go?"

"Fuck me," John gasped trying his hardest to break free and feel the man more, "Please, Mycroft, fuck me."

A wicked glinted flickered in the older man's eyes before he lowered himself down so he could feel Mycroft's body against his own and pressed their lips together. Mewling happily John let himself get lost in the kiss.

The hands pinning him down let go long enough to rid him of his jumper and undershirt. Once he was shirtless Mycroft's lips were on his chest biting and sucking everywhere they went leaving mark after mark in their trail.

When he got to the top of his jeans he pulled back once more causing John to whimper. He could feel the weight of the older man on top of him and it wasn't enough to satisfy him. Based off the smirk appearing on the man's lips he knew exactly what the teen was thinking.

The older man stripped him down the rest of the way before coming to a stop and simply staring down at him. Making a disappointed noise he arched off the bed needing to feel more of Mycroft against him.

Making another shushing noise Mycroft leaned over him and opened a draw in his nightstand. A bottle was placed next to him as the older man lifted his hips up and placed a pillow underneath him for support.

"Last chance," Mycroft offered even as he opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers.

"Please," John begged staring up at him.

With a slight nod of his head Mycroft let a slicked finger slowly circle his hole. Dropping his head back against the bed John let out a pleased hum. He hadn't been able to play with himself in awhile since Sherlock decided to distract him.

He missed the way it felt to have a finger tease him before slowly being pressed inside. He missed the way his body was forced to stretch to accompany the fingers as they filled him. He missed how full he felt when he had something thrusting into him.

A finger slowly pressed into him drawing a loud groan from his lips his legs trying to spread even more. Mycroft kept his movements slow and teasing as he opened the teen up. It was as if he knew how much John loved it.

Which was completely possible. He loved every moment of being opened up, but at the time all he wanted was to feel Mycroft's dick inside of him. He had spent so long dreaming of it that he couldn't wait any longer.

The older man seemed to understand that as he pressed a second finger inside. Mewling happily John tried to rut down on the fingers needing to feel them. A fast thrust of them from Mycroft had him losing his control though.

Before long three fingers were fucking into his hole and he was meeting every thrust. Above him he could hear the older man praising him for taking them so well, but he was lost in his own little world.

He could feel his orgasm building and knew that it wouldn't be too long before he lost all control. Seeming to sense that himself Mycroft let his fingers slip out of him drawing a pained whimper to fall from his lips.

Opening his mouth he tried to tell the man what he wanted, but he was cut off by the tip of his cock pressing against his hole. Mycroft knew exactly what he was doing as he pushed himself inside inch by inch.

"Fuck," John gasped out his fingers digging into the sheets, "Mycroft...Oh fuck..."

A dark smirk came to the man's lips as he slowly pulled out before roughly thrusting back in. A scream left John as Mycroft kept up the brutal pace fucking into hard enough that the bed banged into the wall over and over.

Wrapping his legs around his waist John felt himself get dragged under until he could do nothing but feel as the older man used him. It felt so much better than any fantasy that he had ever dreamed up.

Letting go of the sheet he wrapped a hand around him cock jerking along with the pace the older man set. He was so close to coming and based off the way Mycroft was moving he was close as well.

The older man bent over him burying his head in John's neck biting into the flesh. Screaming out Mycroft's name the teen felt himself finally reach his peak and spill between them. Mycroft wasn't far behind filling him completely.

They laid there gasping for air trying to get themselves back in control. Mycroft slowly pulled out of John causing him to whine at the loss. A throaty chuckle left the older man as he rolled onto his back and gathered the teen in his arms.

"There are more," Mycroft whispered breaking the silence.

"What?" John questioned half asleep already.

"Tattoos. You missed some of them."

"Guess you'll have to keep me around until I've seen them all."

"Oh, John. I'll keep you a lot longer than that."


End file.
